


Fatherhood and All That

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Trevor's not ready to be a father.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Fatherhood and All That

Speaker life was certainly not a life of luxury, but it had its perks. Sleeping under the stars on a warm Summer’s night, on a newly made bedroll and fluffed pillow after a long day of demon hunting was certainly one of them. While Trevor took advantage of the free meals and drinks the local tavern owner offered, Sypha treated herself by retiring early along with the rest of her tribe.

It was a perfect, peaceful night…

“SYPHAAA!” a familiar voice wailed in the distance, like a banshee that had one too many to drink.

...No. 

“SYPHAAAAAA!”

No. Please, God didn’t hate her this much… did He?

“Your boyfriend’s here…” Arm mumbled, shaking her the rest of the way awake. Seems He did.

“Alright, I’m on it...” she sighed, tossing the covers off herself. At the end of the path sat the crying mess that was the great Trevor Belmont, hunched over and babbling drunken sentences. She stomped over to him, arms crossed as she glared daggers, “Well, what do you have to say for yourself?”

He looked up at her, a drunk blush tinging his cheeks red. He holds up his wobbly hands, to which a duckling peers up and peeps at her. 

She blinked, clearly not expecting that, “... Trevor, where did you get a duck?”

“I-” hic, “I don’t know!” he sobbed, cradling the little bird to his chest “I was walking back and then it followed me and I tried to find its mom but I can’t and now I’m a dad andI’mnotreadytobeadadandIdon’tknowwhattodo-!”

“Trevor, slow down you’re turning blue!” she huffed, quickly formulating a plan in her mind, “Alright, let’s get you, the both you, settled in.”

* * *

“Fortunately, he went to bed easily.” Sypha recalled to her grandfather the next morning, sitting gathered around a spread of breakfast with the other Speakers, “Trevor, on the other hand, took some convincing.”

“I take it he was worried about his new friend?” the Elder laughs, taking two more slices of cornbread and offering one to her.

“From what I could gather in between his incoherent sobbing, yes.” she sighs as she takes it, “He’s such a mess of a man.”

“Indeed.” he concurs, “Though, I do wonder why he was so upset about the idea of being a father.”

Sypha chokes mid-chewing her bread, pounding her fist on her chest a few times, “What, what are you talking about?”

“Well, you said he was upset at the idea of being a father.” he says nonchalantly.

“Yeah, at the idea of being a father to a  _ duck _ .” she coughed, “Need I remind you he was drunk off his ass?”

“No need.” the Elder chuckled, “But in my experience, drunk people are most often the most honest about their feelings.”

“They also spout the most nonsense.” she scoffs.

But still his words leave her thinking. 

* * *

Fuck, why did his head hurt so much? Hadn’t he been taking sips of water between drinks, or had he underestimated the strength of the ale? If that was the case, then his pride was deeply wounded.

“Well well well,” he heard the voice of his beloved say as she stepped into the tent. Even with his eyes screwed shut, he could see the image of her with hands on hips and smarmy grin across her face.

“Drink a little too much, did we?” Sypha teased as she walked over, placing a large pitcher of water and a light meal of rice and bread down, “Since when did you become a lightweight?”

“Ever since you’ve come around.” he replied, tossing an arm over his eyes, “Maybe you’re using a spell to sap off my legendary drinking abilities for yourself.”

“Maybe you let yourself have a little too much fun last night,” she retorted, “Do you remember what happened?”

The Belmont finally looked up at her, blinking, “... what did I do?”

“Nothing much, you just slept with my grandfather is all.” she laughed, taking great delight the look of terror that flashed across her boyfriend’s face.

“You’re lying,” he says, though he sounds uncertain.

“I am.” she confirms, causing him to visibly deflate and mutter a quick ‘thank God’, “You sound too relieved about that… are you secretly attracted to my grandfather?”

“Listen, I think that damn barkeep slipped me more ale instead of water,” Trevor said, “I should kill him for that.”

“And I should kill you for being so mashed you were unable to tell the difference.” she said, smirking as Trevor very maturely stuck his tongue out at her.

“Actually, you did bring home a baby duck.” she motioned to said duckling with a free hand. 

Trevor sat up, tilting his head at the little fuzzy creature who still slumbered away in its little box, “... honestly, I’ve done weirder shit.”

“Oh, that wasn’t the least of it.” the Speaker continued nonchalantly, “You also woke the entire camp with your unholy wails of panic.”

“Oh… um...” he stuttered awkwardly, “Yeah, I guess that does sound like my usual stupid shit.” he said, picking up the pitcher and taking a large slug of water.

Sypha watches him for a moment, silently debating whether or not she was actually going to go through with her question. Fuck it, no better time than the present.

“You kept talking about how you weren’t ready to be a father,” she said (so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice Trevor had begun choking), “What was that about?”

“W-Well,” Trevor coughed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, “I was drunk, so who knows?”

Sypha cocked a brow, saying nothing.

“... Alright, I’ve been thinking about fatherhood a little.” he admits, rubbing the back of his neck, “But nothing bad, I swear.”

“It doesn’t have to be bad.” she says, “Whatever’s on your mind, you can tell me.”

Trevor sits up, picking up his bowl of rice and staring into the grains, as if he’d find the words he’s looking for etched into them if he squinted hard enough. He takes a few bites, considering his words as carefully as he could, “...What if I’m a shitty dad, Sypha?”

Sypha blinks, her small bit of concern suddenly growing into full on worry, ‘What makes you say that?” she asks carefully, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know, I just…” he swallows as he sets his bowl down, “I see how you are around the little Speakers and how you beam every time you talk about being a mother, and it makes me happy because I know you’d make a great mom, but I…”

“Don’t think you’d be a good father?” she finishes for him

“Yeah…” he nods, “I mean I’ve been a drunk asshole with no sense of direction in life for a really long time, I’ve been messed up for a long time and I’m scared of messing up an actual kid.” he looks to her, eyes wet with tears, “You saw who I was, no kid deserves a dad like that…”

“Trevor…” she breathes, struggling to find the words.

He continues, voice wavering and overwhelmed with emotion, “I’m scared I’m never gonna be worthy of being a father, Sypha, and I don’t want to deprive you of having a kid just cause I’m like this, maybe it’d be better if you were with someone else and-”

“Hey, Trevor, no...” she murmurs, leaning against him. His trembles calm down a bit with the touch, but he looks away, like a child avoiding the gaze of a disappointed parent.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” she says, brushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear, “You act like you aren’t constantly offering those kids rides on your shoulders, or join their games of tags and ‘scholar versus monster’ and pick them up and baby them whenever they scrape their knees.”

Trevor purses his lips and pulls his cloak tighter around himself, not looking entirely convinced, “Yeah, but-”

“But nothing.” she finishes for him, “You’re allowed to feel hesitant about such an important thing, and I’m glad we have the chance to sit and slow down and talk about things, and… I’m sorry, if I made you feel pressured or anything of the sort-”

“What? No, Sypha of course not.” he quickly assured, holding her hands tightly, “You’ve been nothing but patient and supportive and the best woman any man could ask for, please believe me when I say it isn’t you.”

“Are you sure…?” she murmurs, trying to ignore the knot of anxiety curling in her stomach and squeezing her insides, “Because I won’t be hurt if-”

“It’s a lot of things” he confesses with a half-hearted shrug, “I don’t know… maybe part of it came from killing Dracula…”

“Killing Dracula?” she blinks, “What’s that go to do with anything?”

He smiles, gently reminding her “It was sort of my whole legacy.”

Oh…  _ oh. _

“So, say we do have kids.” he says, clearing his throat, “What do we… What should I tell them about my, our family name? Do I put that burden on them, is there even a point to it anymore?”

“I’m… not sure…” Sypha confessed, “I guess there’s more to figure out than I thought there was.”

“Yeah…” he concedes. For a moment they sit in silence, letting everything spoken sink in.

Suddenly, a small honk comes from the corner of the tent. The little duckling stands and stretches his wings, jumping out of his box and straight over to the Speaker and Belmont.

“Maybe we can practice on the duck?” Sypha offers, chuckling as it hops into her lap.

“Might not be a bad idea.” Trevor laughs, patting his small fuzzy head with a gentle finger. 

“So, what should we name our new little friend?” she asks as she breaks a piece of bread and tosses it on the ground, to which the duckling happily pecks at.

“Well…” Trevor smirks, “He reminds me of a certain blonde dhampir.”

Trevor snickers under her breath, “Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing.” he hums in thought, “Sypha?”

“Yes, Treffy?”

“We’ll figure it out, right? Like we always do?” he asks hesitantly.

“Like we always do.” she reassured.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously these two do have kids in the future, but there's a lot of stuff they gotta figure out before they get there, hence this little fic.
> 
> got my wisdom teeth removed last week and feel like shit. fortunately, trepha content is healing (scientifically proven)  
> also if there's any errors or anything i'll go back and fix that when i'm better i just wanted to get this out.


End file.
